


Prism

by SerenStone



Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [19]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I hate listening to Drifter talk but I love writing Drifter talking, The Medusa, We Stan Ghosts in this House, We Stan Warlocks in this House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenStone/pseuds/SerenStone
Summary: Prompt: Prisms (traditionally tetrahedrons like the pyramids)
Relationships: Female Guardian/Ghost (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Prism

Deep beneath the surface of Rhea was a hollow chamber in the ice where nothing had moved in a very long time. The walls of the chamber curved gently, blown glass bent round the center. There, balanced on a point so finite as to be indefinable, balanced in perfect stillness, a tetrahedron so black no light could reflect from it mocked the very idea of an optical prism.

Into this breathless, impossible space stepped the improbable: a figure in full space-walk garb. Already the tetrahedron began to fall.

Holding her breath in the stillness, Emma triggered the plates in her hands and they spun out, landing all around the tetrahedron as it tilted. Another trigger and the plates manifested near-invisible walls of purplish light that caught the tetrahedron in place and held it there. 

With a sigh of relief, she collected the glowing, purple box holding the tetrahedron and slipped away again. Shipside, the box slid into another series of Void-Light boxes and scans began. Eventually satisfied with the containment, she stripped off gloves and helmet.

 _Come, then._ Melchor’s voice came to her.

 _Soon,_ she promised, gently pressing him away. _You know why._

She would never risk him so close to the tetrahedron. This ship and everything she used to carry the tetrahedron to the Drifter’s designated drop off would get hurled into the sun as soon as she was done. No unnecessary risks. 

Stepping into the cabin, she directed the on-board computer to take up the navigational calculations she had fed it before she’d ever left Earth. Once on the Tangled Shore, she carefully left the nondescript crate containing the tetrahedron’s containment fields at the dead drop. From there she stepped into a different ship and triggered the old one’s navigation board remotely to begin its journey into the sun. 

“You keep getting things done ahead of schedule, you’re going to mess things up for me, sister.” Drifter said without hesitation when she opened his channel.

“I could be reporting miscalculations,” she pointed out, bored already. She had hoped he might surprise her.

“But you ain’t so quit it. Get me better time spreads in the future.”

“Get the Vex to run your errands, then. Or get me into the Sundial.”

“You don’t want that, sister.” It was his typical asshole tone, but there was an undercurrent of seriousness.

“Then get used to some flexibilities in your schedules, sweetheart. Or stop getting attached,” she teased him. 

“Or maybe I could get a new errand girl,” he growled. 

“Please do,” she picked at her fingernails. “I’d love a night off.”

A beat and he sighed. “Get me better time tables.”

“Already added an average reduction into my algorithms,” she agreed easily.

“Couldn’t a’ lead with that?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Gettin’ it over with faster.”

“On that note,” she said pointedly.

“Transaction completed, yada yada.” The connection cut.

 _Glimmer deposit received,_ Melchor noted.

 _I’m on my way,_ she sighed, settling into the pilot’s chair. 

_Too long. He always keeps you too long._

_He could never actually keep me from you._ She smiled indulgently at his jealousy.

_No, but he should not have the opportunity to try._

_You think I’d let him?_ Her tone hardened and she worked to keep it reasonable. _Such confidence you have in me._

_I think he could convince you to doubt yourself, to doubt me._

_Such confidence,_ she said again, more gently this time. _If he hasn’t convinced me to doubt you yet, he won’t be the one to do it. Or have you forgotten?_

Melchor was silent a long moment. _I suppose he won’t be._

_Oh, he won’t._


End file.
